Trust Means Everything
by onlyxbeenyou
Summary: Spoilers up to newest ep. Slight but insignificant WFR spoilers. Follows Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd after Shota appears to them and tells Richard that Kahlan will betray him. How are they going to deal with everything? I suck at summaries : Richard/Kahlan
1. Chapter 1

=======================PART 1===================================

Richard and Kahlan continued to walk along next to each other. The tension was palpable between them. Kahlan had gone into seclusion ever since Shota had appeared to them in the forest and told them about the prophecy. Richard had tried talking to her but only got one word responses. It had been so long since he had seen her beautiful smile that he almost forgot what it looked like. Each night they stopped, she would light the campfire and immediately go to sleep. He would ask her if anything was wrong only to get the response, "I'm fine." They had been traveling together for a while now. He knew that she was far from fine, but he also knew better than to push her about the subject. She would open up in her own time.

Richard was gathering dry grass to make a bed to lie down on. The crackling of the fire was the only noise he could hear. Zedd's incessant snoring was definitely not missed as he was in a nearby town meeting up with an old friend. When his makeshift bed was sufficiently padded, he lay down on it and turned his gaze to Kahlan. She was sleeping on the other side of the fire. He found himself smiling just looking at her sleeping. He had never felt this way about anyone before. Just something as simple as watching her sleep could bring about a smile on his face. With the smile still on his face, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

The sleep lasted about five minutes before he awoke to Kahlan's voice. He sat up and looked to the other side of the fire. Kahlan appeared to be asleep, but she was tossing and turning. Small moans of discomfort were coming from her as she began to shift more violently. She was having a nightmare. Richard got up and went over to her. Lying down beside her, he gently put his right hand on her cheek. He softly said her name trying to ease her out of her nightmare. After a few times, she came out of it, looking at him with her green eyes. "You were dreaming," he told her.

"It was horrible," she told him. "I had a dream that you died." Richard began to speak but she cut him off. "I killed you." Tears began to well up in her eyes. He used his thumb to wipe them away.

"It was just a dream," he reassured her. "I'm fine." He smiled at her to calm her nerves.

"Richard," she began, her voice starting to crack, "I can't stop thinking about what Shota said the other day – about the prophecy. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Richard smiled down at her again. He spoke her name and she couldn't help but melt a little inside. "Shota was wrong before about my death. She's wrong now. We can't listen to the mad ramblings of a witch woman. We need to trust each other," he told her.

"I hope you're right. I couldn't bear to think of hurting you." She reached up and touched his face. It was almost as if she was making sure that he was really in front of her – really there.

He knew exactly what she was thinking. "Yes, Kahlan, I'm here. I'm real. You don't have to worry."

He leaned down slowly and touched his lips to hers. She put her hands behind his head and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her. He was pleasantly surprised when she parted her lips for him. Acquiescing to her silent request, he deepened the kiss. Her tongue danced over his as the kiss began to escalate. Just then, Kahlan was pulled back to reality. She gently pushed him away from her, breaking their kiss.

"I'm sorry, Richard. We can't do this." Richard looked confused and hurt. "I don't want to hurt you." The look in his eyes told her that she already had. It only made her feel worse. "I need to go away from here - far away - so I can't hurt you."

He stuttered, unsure of his words. "You can't leave. I need you. I need your guidance. I need you with me. None of this makes sense if you're not with me," he could feel the lump in his throat rise up.

"Please, Richard. Don't say that. You mustn't say that," her own lump began to form in her throat making it hard to get the words out.

"I know you feel the same way about me. Why can't you admit it? You don't have to be scared."

Her eyes were telling him that he was right, but her words said otherwise. Her demeanor was different now. Her face read nothing. She had put her Confessor face on.

"You're wrong, Richard. I don't want to be with you. You're not getting it," she could feel the tears begin to form, but she forced them back. Her face stayed calm and void of emotion. "I need to leave."

Richard's face went from pained to angry. She could tell from his eyes that he was going to explode. She hated that she had to say these things to him. She was lying of course, but she needed him to let her leave. She couldn't allow herself to betray him and fulfill Shota's prophecy. She would never forgive herself if she caused him harm.

"Fine then," he spat at her. "Leave! Go! Get out of here if you need to leave. I don't even want to look at you! Go on. Leave!" He is screaming the words at her and she can tell that he's holding back tears.

It killed her to do this, but she knew that it was what needed to be done. She tried to put her hand on his arm, but he shook it off and turned his back to her.

"Please don't forget about all of the good times we had. I don't want you to think of me like this. I don't want it to end on this note," she told him sincerely. Unable to get his emotions together, he shook his head and told her to leave.

Kahlan dropped her head, defeated and brokenhearted. She gathered up her pack and started for Aydindril, leaving Richard standing there in the light of the campfire. When Richard could no longer hear her footsteps, he dropped down to his knees and cried.

The sun's rays broke through the trees and ran over Richard's face, causing him to wake up. He put his hand to his cheek. The tears from the night before were dry on his face. He sat up and immediately looked for Kahlan. He looked over to where she had been sleeping, forgetting for a second that she was gone and never coming back. He dropped his head down and shook his head sadly.

To get his mind off of Kahlan, Richard ventured to the comfort of the woods. Expecting Zedd to come back soon, he looked for berries to eat while he waited. Richard was a few minutes into the woods when he heard the snapping of twigs close to him. Quickly turning toward the sound, he came face to face with the source.

"There you are, Seeker," the man said to him. Richard vaguely remembered him from the tavern at a town they left a week ago. "I want that bounty," he told him. "I've been following you for a week now, but I lost you a couple of days ago. Luckily, I noticed your wizard friend in town and knew you had to be close by."

Richard reached for his sword, only to find nothing there. He silently scolded himself for taking it off in the night. He quickly surveyed the situation. There weren't too many things he could do. He could run for the campfire and grab his sword, but that seemed too risky. The man would surely reach him before he could get there. Noticing Richard getting lost in his thoughts, the man pulled out his sword and walked slowly towards him.

"This is going to be too easy," the man laughed and shortened the distance between them.

Richard was running out of time, he decided to try to wrestle the sword from him. When the man got within a few feet of Richard, Kahlan suddenly appeared. She had snuck up behind him and put her knife to his neck.

"Drop your sword," she warned him, "or I will slit your throat."

There was a look in her eye that Richard had never seen before. The man hesitated just a moment and Kahlan acted. Slowly, she dragged her knife across his neck just nicking the skin. Blood began to drip down his neck. Kahlan could feel the man tense and begin to panic. Immediately he dropped his sword to the ground. She pushed him away from her.

"Go back to your town. If I ever see your face again, I will kill you. Believe me." The man looked terrified. He turned and ran as fast as he could, leaving Richard and Kahlan alone.

Kahlan watched the man until she couldn't see him anymore and then her eyes drifted to Richard's. She looked down when she realized he was already looking at her. She could tell that his eyes were still on hers.

"Richard."

"Kahlan."

They both spoke at the same time and couldn't suppress a small laugh. "Richard," she tried again. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean what I said. I just…" her voice trailed off trying to figure out what she was going to say.

"I get it," Richard said before she could finish her sentence. She looked up at him and he smiled. "I hope this means that you're back for good."

"Well it doesn't seem like I have much of a choice. I've been gone a few hours and already you need my help," she joked.

"I told you I needed you. I wasn't lying." He reached out his hand and she walked over and took it. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

When they got back to the campsite, Zedd was there waiting for them. He looked displeased. "Where have you two been?" he asked them. Zed looked down and noticed their hands clasped together. "Bags! You two are off gallivanting in the woods and you just left all of our things here! You didn't even take your sword with you!" he scolded Richard.

Richard and Kahlan just looked at each other. Neither of them had the energy to explain to Zedd what had transpired since he'd been gone. Instead, Richard dropped Kahlan's hand and went over to gather his things.

Richard turned to Zedd. "Where to next, wizard?"

"We head for Calabra," he responded.

=======================PART 2===================================

"We could create a diversion," Richard suggested.

"Great idea, Richard," Zedd offered. "They'll bring Demmin Nass to the command tent where you and Kahlan will be waiting for him."

Richard glanced at Kahlan, who nodded in agreement. "Richard, they'll be a lot of guards with him. We need to be ready."

"Kahlan is right, Richard. You'll need to be prepared," Zedd added.

"I will be," Richard said confidently.

Just then, Zedd was thrown ten feet in front of them by a force. Getting up quickly, turned around preparing to use his wizard's fire in the direction of the source. His face was confused when nothing happened.

"I certainly hope you will be ready, Seeker." Richard and Kahlan whipped around to see Shota standing in front of them. "Don't worry, Zeddicus, I've only temporarily disabled your powers. I can't have you interfering in my business. It is of great importance."

Richard protectively put his hand back to feel for Kahlan. He made sure he was standing between her and Shota. His right hand was gripped tightly on his sword.

"Always the protector, aren't you, Richard? Even when I've told you of her betrayal. You fool," she told him condescendingly. "You should let me kill her now to save you the trouble."

She lifted her hand towards them and Kahlan was immediately lifted off the ground and thrown into a nearby tree. Kahlan's head swung back against the tree hard, dazing her. Her body crumbled to the ground.

"NO!" Richard yelled as he tried to run towards her. He found that he couldn't move his legs. There was nothing but panic reading in his face as he continued to try to move.

"She'll be fine for now," Shota told him. "My business is with you."

"Be quick then, sorceress. State your business," Richard demanded.

"Richard Cypher, you are in no position to be making demands," she said with a sly grin on her face. "I will be quick however. I must return to the Reach."

Richard glanced toward Kahlan. She was sitting up against the tree. Her eyes were open, but Richard could tell that she was still not entirely aware of what was going on. Zedd was crouched next to her examining her head.

Shota approached Richard. She stopped once she was inches away from him. She was so close that he could smell the light scent of lavender coming from her. It was tantalizing. He shook it off and tried to move but he was unable to. Shota was beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as Kahlan. Slowly she dragged her index finger down his chest stopping at his belt buckle. Richard shivered and his action made Shota laugh slightly. "You care for her -" Shota told him, "Love her even. This is most unwise of you. Has she even told you about what she is? What kind of power she has? How she could destroy you? And she most certainly will, boy. Believe me."

"I trust Kahlan. I have no reason to believe anything that you tell me," Richard retorted. "I know of her power – her Confessor power."

"You are a fool. You do not even know the half of her power." Shota laughed at him. Sighing, she continued. "I did not come here to argue with you. You have not heeded my warning about the Confessor. She will betray you, but she will also be the death of your very soul. She will use her powers against you. She cannot be allowed to live. I cannot sit back and become enslaved under Darken Rahl all because of a lovesick boy. You must kill her…yourself. If you do not kill her within the week, I will return and kill her myself. I promise you that," she threatened. "I suggest that you do not dismiss this warning as quickly as you have the last."

Richard's jaw dropped to the floor. He couldn't believe the words he was hearing. "Kahlan wouldn't do that, Shota. She would never do that."

"You are blinded by your love for her," she replied. "The things that I say are true – they will happen. You have one week." Shota raised her hand toward Richard allowing him to move again. She then lifted her hand to Zedd. "Your powers are restored, wizard." And just as quickly as she appeared, Shota was gone.

Richard ran to Kahlan and pushed Zedd aside.

"She has a gash on her head. She is losing blood fast. We have to get her to a healer quickly. There is a town just to our East," Zedd told Richard.

Seeing that Kahlan wouldn't be able to stand on her own, Richard took her in his arms and stood up. She looked up hazily at him and tried to talk. Richard looked town at her and silenced her. "We're taking you to a healer. Make sure you stay awake, Kahlan. Keep your eyes on me," he urged her.

"Richard, I can take her," Zedd told him. "You should run ahead and notify the healer."

Richard shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving her. I'll take her. You run to the town." Richard was firm.

Zedd knew that he wouldn't win the fight, so he nodded and ran ahead toward the town. Richard followed behind with Kahlan. He could tell that her eyes were on him, just as he had told her to do. He kept talking to Kahlan to keep her awake.

After a few minutes, Richard could see the gate to the town. He looked down at Kahlan and he realized that her eyes were shut. Panic swept through him.

"Kahlan!" he said gently patting her face to get her to wake up. "Kahlan, wake up! Please!"

Her eyes slowly opened and her lips turned up into a smile. "Richard…" she answered groggily.

Relief rushed over him. "Kahlan, we're almost there. I need you to stay with me." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Keep looking at me."

Zedd found the healer and they were waiting by the gate when Richard got there. "We made up a bed for her," the healer told him. "My house is just around the corner."

"Lead the way."

=======================PART 3===================================

Richard eased Kahlan onto the bed that was set for her and turned to the healer. "Are you going to be able to help her? Is it bad? Will she be okay?"

"I haven't been able to look at her yet, but I will try my best," he answered. "Get some rest. I'll wake you when I know more." He nodded his head toward Richard reassuringly.

Richard nodded his understanding and sat in the chair beside the bed. He watched the healer check Kahlan's head. Richard reached out and held Kahlan's hand in his, and in a matter of minutes, sleep took him.

Kahlan woke up feeling a lot better. She looked down and noticed her hand in Richard's. He was sleeping soundly in the chair and she couldn't help but smile to herself. Slowly she sat up and reached out a hand to his face. She gently touched his cheek, urging him to wake up. His eyes opened within seconds.

"Kahlan," he breathed. "How are you feeling? What did the healer say? Does your head hurt? Are you groggy?"

"Whoa," she giggled. "One thing at a time."

He laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried."

"I know," she told him. "I'm feeling a lot better. I was told to get the healer once I woke up so he could make sure everything is fine."

"I'll go get him," Richard said getting up. Kahlan cut him off and grabbed his hand.

"No. Not yet. Just a little longer." She squeezed his hand.

Richard sat down on the bed and stroked her palm with his thumb. "Thank the spirits that you're okay. I don't know what I'd do if-"

She took his head in her hands, silencing him. "But I'm fine. I'm fine and you're here and we're together…" Her voice trailed off.

Kahlan's green eyes pierced his with such intensity that he had to remind himself to breathe. His face drained of any emotion and he gulped loudly. Slowly he leaned forward and tilted his head. Kahlan's hands dropped down from his head to his thighs giving him a gentle squeeze urging him to continue. He paused for a fraction of a second just as his lips were about to touch hers. He stared at her closed eyes for a second and the corners of his lips turned up slightly as he pressed his lips to hers. Richard pulled back.

"You're hurt. We shouldn-"

"Richard. Shut up."

"Okay…" Their lips pressed together again. Kahlan ran her tongue across his lips, pleading for him to open his mouth. He acquiesced and massaged her tongue with his own. Kahlan's hands were gripping his thighs now. Unsure of what to do with his own hands, he put one hand behind her neck and the other on her hip, pulling her deeper into their kiss. She was moaning into his mouth, and Richard thought he might lose it right there. The feel of her tongue against his was quickly draining the breath from him. Having to take a breath, he broke the kiss and led a trail of kisses down to her neck. He kissed her neck torturously slow, allowing himself to revel in the feel of her. Richard opened his mouth and sucked gently. His teeth grazed her neck, nipping it slightly before continuing.

"Dear spirits," she breathlessly moaned into his ear. She was losing her control at this point. She kissed his ear in between moans, gently taking his ear lobe in between her teeth teasing him. "Richard…"

The sound of his name coming from Kahlan's mouth was like a drug to him. He wanted to hear her say his name that like every day for the rest of his life.

"Oh…Richard…I want you," she said in a barely audible whisper. Her hands ventured a little higher on his thighs. Richard's breath hitched. Placing one last kiss on her neck, he pulled back.

Resting his forehead on hers, he gathered his breath. "Look at me," he urged her.

Her green eyes slowly opened to him. One look into her eyes was all he needed to get the courage.

"I don't want you to be out of my sight ever again," he told her sincerely. "I want to be near you. I need to be near you always. I'm in love with you, Kahlan."

His words went straight to Kahlan's soul. She flashed to when Raimus had attacked Richard to protect her, her Confessor power running rampant through his veins. _I love you too much to be out of your sight. _The memory startled her into realizing what she was doing. She couldn't risk losing Richard to her power. Tears began to run down her face. Confused, Richard brushed her tears away with his thumbs.

"Richard, there are so many things that I have to tell you."

=======================PART 4===================================

Tears were welling in Richard's eyes. "So we can never be together? There's no way at all?" His eyes were pleading with her as his tears fell. It hurt Kahlan more than anything to have to say this to him.

"I'm sorry, Richard. There is no way," she told him through the tears.

He put his arms around her and hugged her tight to him. "Thank you for telling me, Kahlan. I'm sure it wasn't easy to tell me, but I'm glad that you did. I wouldn't have wanted to hear this from Zedd." She nodded her head and buried her face in his neck as she wept.

The knock at the door startled them both. They pulled apart quickly and wiped the tears from their eyes. The door slowly opened and Zedd's head peaked through. "I thought I heard voices in here. The healer needs to check on Kahlan. The sooner we can leave and head to Calabra, the better."

Richard and Kahlan both nodded. Richard stood up off the bed and walked to Zedd so that the healer could properly tend to Kahlan.

Richard kept his eyes on Kahlan. He began to stare, his eyes glazing over as he became lost in his thoughts. Zedd looked over to him and could see the remnants of his tears trailing down his cheeks. He gave him a quizzical look, but then realized. It didn't take him long to figure out what had transpired in the moments before he walked in. He felt sorry for his grandson. He felt sorry for Kahlan. She had become like a granddaughter to him. He cared for them both. He cursed the spirits for the circumstances they were in.

Richard's face was stoic. He turned to Zedd. "I need to talk to you about what Shota told me. Did you hear her words?"

"No, I didn't. When she took my powers from me, she made it so I couldn't hear what was being said," he told Richard. "What did she say?"

Richard looked to Kahlan, who was looking at him. He turned back to Zedd. "Maybe we should go outside," he said leaving the room.

Zedd followed Richard out. His face read nothing as Richard told him what Shota had said. Once Richard went through the entirety of the conversation, Zedd put his hand to his mouth and nodded his head.

"Richard, you're the Seeker. You control your own destiny. You can't listen to the words of a witch woman."

"I know, but-"

Zedd cut him off. Putting his hand on his shoulder, he told him, "As I told you before… Rule number one, Seeker:_ People will believe a lie because they're afraid it might be true._ Believe in yourself and Kahlan. Don't heed what Shota says. She manipulates people into doing her will. She would tell you anything to get you to do her bidding. Keep that in mind."

Richard smiled up at Zedd. "You're right. Thank you."

The healer approached them with Kahlan in tow. "She's as good as new. She has a few bumps and scrapes, but nothing to be concerned about." Richard felt relieved. "There are a few bruises on her neck, but I gave her a cream that should help them go away faster." Richard swallowed wrong causing him to erupt into a coughing fit.

Kahlan's face turned into a smile and looked at Richard. His face was redder than she'd ever seen it. She had to suppress her chuckle at his embarrassment.

Zedd turned to the healer. "Thank you for your help, but we should be on our way."

Zedd and the healer went ahead and down the stairs, leaving Richard and Kahlan in their wake.

"It seems that you've left some incriminating evidence on my neck," she teased Richard. "Luckily for you, the incident with Shota gave us a good cover story." She laughed out loud.

"You nearly died and scared me half to death and you're laughing about it all too easily," he scolded her.

"Oh lighten up." She grabbed his hand. "Since it's your fault I have these battle wounds, you're putting the cream on them," she told him leading him down the hallway.

"I hardly call that a punishment," he muttered to himself.

Kahlan's laughter filled the hallway and he felt his face immediately go flush again.

=======================PART 5===================================

The ride to Calabra was an interesting one. In order to infiltrate the camp, Richard and Kahlan had to ride in a crate of "valuable artifacts". This would ensure that they would be able to get into the command tent and wait for Demmin Nass to be brought right to them.

The crate was a tight squeeze for the two of them. Their small quarters served as a sad reminder of how they could never truly be together. Richard turned his head to look at Kahlan. Her eyes were peering straight up and the look on her face told Richard that something was wrong.

"Kahlan, are you okay?" he asked her.

With her eyes still forward, she took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Your forehead wrinkles when you're upset. I can tell something is wrong. Out with it."

She turned her head to look at him. "I guess there's nothing that I can hide from you." She gave him her trademark smile reserved only for him. "I'm fine. I'm just…not comfortable with confined spaces."

"Here," he told her lifting his arm as best as he could so that she could move closer to him. Once she was comfortably against him with her head on his chest, he let his arm fall against her back. Drawing small circles against her back to soothe her, he racked his brain for a story to tell her to keep her mind off of the fact that they were in such a tight space. "Did I ever tell you about what my brother and I used to do when we were younger?"

He could feel her breathing return to normal. She shook her head against him. Richard told her of how he and Michael had often had sword matches around the house and the yard. Whoever would lose would have to give a "loser's salute" down on one knee. Of course, Richard would usually win, but Michael would always refuse to do the salute. Usually this led to a wrestling match of sorts leaving them bruised, battered, and muddy. Their dad would always scold them for playing so rough before sending them to wash themselves off. It was one of the only memories he had of him and his brother.

After he had finished his story, Richard looked down. Kahlan was asleep on his chest, her breath falling in rhythm with his own. His story had served its purpose of calming her down. Careful to not wake her, he continued to draw circles on her back. Leaning his head back into the pillow of hay behind him, he followed suit and fell asleep.

The voices of D'Haran soldiers woke Richard and Kahlan up immediately. They were right next to the crate talking to Zedd. One of the soldiers patted the crate harshly causing Kahlan to jump slightly. "Take this one to the command tent."

Shortly after, a group of D'Haran soldiers were sliding the crate down the bed and hoisting it up in the air. "This crate must have at least 1,000 bricks of gold in it," one of the men complained grunting as he struggled to hold his end. "I'm sure no one would be able to tell if we took a small raise for ourselves," he sneered.

When they finally got to the command tent, 2 guards were in the room with them. "Let's pry this thing open and take our earnings," one of the soldiers told the other.

Richard looked toward Kahlan. She was thinking the same thing he was. In an instant, Richard kicked out the side of the crate and he and Kahlan rolled out of it. "What the-" the man cried as Richard unsheathed his sword and drove it into the man's stomach before kicking him away. Kahlan took care of the other soldier just as quickly.

As they were pulling the two guards into the corner, more guards came in. Richard and Kahlan were fighting their best through Darken Rahl's seemingly never ending supply of D'Haran soldiers. For every guard they killed, there seemed to be three more coming through the door. Kahlan and Richard were swinging wildly thrashing through the guards trying to ensure their survival – the mission's survival. The power of the sword was taking over his body. He could barely even register what was happening. Richard killed the last guard and swung around with his sword stabbing Kahlan in the stomach. Her back arched in involuntarily. He pulled out the sword immediately. She dropped to her knees.

"NO!" Richard shouted falling to his knees beside her. He gathered her in his arms. Her eyes were on him. She tried to smile through the pain. Her breathing was coming in small pants as she tried to gasp for air.

"I love you, Richard. I always will," she confessed before falling limp in his arms. Just then Demmin Nass walked into the tent. Richard looked up, unable to move. Seeing all of the bodies of the soldiers, he walked back out and rode away from Calabra.

Richard pulled Kahlan close to him squeezing her as tight as he could. He dropped his face to her shoulder, crying hysterically against it. He lost track of the number of times that he cried her name.

"Spirits, please. I love this woman with all of my heart. Please let her live. I would give my life for it. Please. I can't go on without her," he cried. He squeezed her even tighter. "Kahlan, I love you. Please."

Richard felt something within him building. It was her pain. He urged it on. Demanding the pain to enter him and leave her. He had no idea what was happening, but he wouldn't stop, he couldn't stop until she was alright. His face was wincing in pain, but he urged it on even further. He felt himself pouring his love into her through his arms. He was replacing her pain with all of the love in his heart. It felt like forever, but it must have only lasted a minute or two. When he felt no more pain within her, he dug deep within himself and shook it off, destroying the pain that was now in his body.

He could feel her stirring in his arms. He lightened his grip on her so that she could breathe on her own. He looked down at her. The gash in her stomach was gone. She was looking up at him with confusion on her face. Richard couldn't help himself. He began kissing her face all over – anywhere he could reach. He heard her try to speak. He pulled back to look at her.

"I saw Dennee and my mother. They were reaching out to me, but you were pulling me back. I saw you there with me. You pulled me back," she told him.

Richard couldn't do anything besides hug her tight to him once more. Squeezing her tight, never wanting to let her go. Closing his eyes, he was afraid to open them thinking that it all might have been a dream and she was still dead. After a moment, his eyes shot open wide. Richard realized that he had done exactly what Shota told him to do. He had killed Kahlan.

Zedd ran into the tent shortly after. Looking around among the bodies, he searched for Demmin Nass. "Where's Nass?" he asked them.

Richard pulled away from Kahlan and she sat up beside him. "I couldn't confess him," she told the wizard.

"What?! Why not?" he asked them. "What happened?"

"He got away. There were too many soldiers. We were too busy fighting them off," she told Zedd. Richard stayed silent. He hated himself for what he had done. He wanted to die himself. He immediately got up and left the tent.

Zedd looked more confused than before. "What has gotten into Richard? I'll go talk to him," he told her.

She stopped him. "No, please. Let me."

"Alright, child, but we should leave here soon. There's no telling how many more soldiers might show up looking for Nass."

"I'll just be a moment," she told him getting up and leaving the tent.

Kahlan searched for Richard. She found him after a few minutes. He was kneeling on the ground, the sword of truth's handle propped against the ground and the blade sitting square on his chest.

"Richard! Don't!" she screamed. She ran to him and when she reached him, she realized that he was crying. "Please, Richard. Don't." She reached out her hand to his arm. He swatted it away.

"Please get out of here. I don't want you to see this, Kahlan," he told her. "I can't live with what I've done."

She brushed her hand against his arm again and this time, he let her. "Richard, you saved me. I'm fine. Please don't do this." She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She wiped them up before they could fall. "We have to go on with the mission. I can't do it without you." Kahlan crawled around him, gently lifting him away from the sword. Defeated, he sat back on his heels, looking up into her green eyes. The sword of truth fell down in front of him. She pushed it aside and knelt in its place. She reached out and embraced Richard. She squeezed him hard and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Richard, I love you. You saved me. You need to forgive yourself because I'm fine. Please. If you love me you'll forgive yourself. I need you to."

"I would never hurt you, Kahlan. I love you. Please believe that I would never hurt you."

"I do believe you. I believe you with all of my heart." She kissed the side of his head. "We need to leave. Zedd is afraid more soldiers will come looking for Nass here. We need get away from here." She leaned back to look at him. His face returned to normal. She got up and picked up the sword. She offered one hand to him to help get up and one hand offered him the sword. He took both and sheathed the sword in his scabbard. Reaching up, she wiped away his tears and placed a kiss on his jaw. With Richard's hand in hers, Kahlan led him back to Zedd.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chase, this spice soup is outstanding," Kahlan complimented taking the last spoonful from her bowl.

"Yeah, it's actually edible this time," Richard joked before getting hit by a carrot from across the fire. "Hey! I was just kidding."

It had been about two weeks since they left Calabra and just a few days since Chase had met back up with them. Despite Richard's request that he return home to his family, Chase stayed. He was determined to help out Richard any way he could.

They sat by the fire for a while swapping nostalgic stories from back in Westland. Kahlan loved hearing about Richard's past, but mostly she loved how happy it made Richard to recall the stories. He regained some of his playfulness that had been masked by the seriousness of their mission. She ached for it all to be over. She wanted to be able to forget all about Rahl and just live her life with Richard. Kahlan knew that this was an empty wish.

It was getting late. Kahlan yawned audibly. "You guys should get some sleep," Chase told them. "I'll take the first watch."

Zedd offered no objection as he stood up and walked deep into the woods to sleep. Kahlan got up and waited for Richard. He looked up at her. "I just want to talk to Chase for a minute. I'll be to bed soon," he told her. She nodded and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Goodnight, Chase. Don't keep him up too late."

Richard watched her walk away with a big smile on his face. When Kahlan was no longer in sight, Chase turned to Richard. "I haven't seen you like this in a long time. I'm really happy for you."

"That's because I haven't _ever_ felt like this."

"Maybe when this is all over, you two can start a family of your own. Emma would be so excited to babysit. It's been a while since we've had a baby in the house."

Richard smiled a sad smile and nodded slowly. He wanted to be honest to his friend and tell him how he would never be able to have a family with Kahlan, but he decided not to. He couldn't tell if it was because he didn't want to ruin Chase's hopes or his own.

"Speaking of Emma," Richard began, "you really should go home to her. You shouldn't have to get involved in all this. You have a family to take care of."

"I will return to Westland soon. Emma was the one to suggest I come back to help you. I am just making sure you're set and then I'll go back to them."

"I'm going to hold you to that. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you because of me."

Chase coughed through a laugh. "Richard, I'll be fine. I'm used to cleaning up your mess," he laughed. "If memory serves me correctly, it was always your ass I had to get out of trouble. Why stop now?" Richard started to laugh for the first time in a while. It was nice having Chase around. It was like having a piece of Westland here with him. "Now go to sleep before Kahlan comes back and scolds me for keeping you up."

Richard stood up from the log. "Thank you, Chase…for everything." He grabbed his pack and walked into the forest.

Kahlan was lying in a clearing on a blanket with her pack acting as a pillow beneath her head. Richard stood there for a second with his hands on his hips looking at her. He loved her. He loved her with every ounce of his being, and he knew she felt the same. He wished that were enough though.

Richard noticed her shiver slightly. He reached into his pack and took out a blanket. Walking over to her, he gently laid it on top of her. The pressure of the blanket caused her to stir. Kahlan turned her head toward him and opened her eyes.

"Go back to sleep," he urged her softly. "It's just me."

"I don't want to go back to sleep unless you're here with me," she answered reaching her hand up toward him. "Come to bed."

Richard couldn't deny her any longer. He lay down next to her and draped the blanket over the two of them. His right hand played idly with her tunic on her waist with his head propped up in his left hand. She was facing him with her eyes shut, thinking that he would soon fall asleep next to her. He continued to look at her, getting lost in his own thoughts.

"You're staring." She opened her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful."

"Mmhm. Nice try. What's really wrong?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair, her thumb caressing his temple.

A sad smile returned to Richard's face. "Do you ever think about having a family? How it might be?"

Kahlan stilled her hand and stared into his eyes intensely. "All the time since I've met you."

Her confession tore Richard's heart in two. It overjoyed him to hear the woman he loved tell him that she wanted to start a family with him. On the other hand, he knew that it could never come to be.

He leaned forward and kissed her. "Nothing would make me happier, but for now let's just enjoy the time we have together." Kahlan could sense the sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry that I can't give you a family, Richard. I wish more than anything that I could." A tear fell down her face. "I want you to be happy. Once this is over, you should find someone that loves you and can give you a big family."

"Kahlan," he started wiping the tear from her face. "I would rather lie next to you every day for the rest of my life than kid myself into thinking that I could be happy with anyone else." He kissed her again. "We should get to sleep," he said changing the subject.

Richard rolled onto his back and moved his body over so that Kahlan could fit next to him. She rested her head on his chest. Richard could feel the wetness of her tears through his shirt.

"I love you, Richard."

"I love you too," he told her before drifting off to sleep.

Richard gently opened his eyes, hungry birds in the tree next to them sufficiently serving as a wake up call. When Richard noticed sunlight around him, he shot up. His actions startled Kahlan and she sat up abruptly next to him.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"Something's wrong," he told her. "Chase didn't wake me up for my shift last night."

"Maybe he just let you sleep," she reasoned. "You looked awfully tired last night. I'm sure he got Zedd up to keep watch instead."

"It's possible, but I need to make sure."

Richard got up and put on his boots. He walked back to the campfire, immediately noticing that it was still lit. There was no sign of Chase anywhere. He walked into the woods to find Zedd. The harsh noise of Zedd's snoring led Richard directly to him. Zedd was clearly still in a deep sleep, and it only made Richard panic more.

Richard ran back to the campfire. Chase's pack was still resting on the log he had been sitting on the night before. Something was different though. Richard knelt down next to it. A foot away from the pack was a small dagger with an intricate design on the handle. Richard's eyes went wide. Standing up quickly, he rushed back to Kahlan.

"Chase is in trouble. I'm going to go find him," he told her.

"How do you know he's in trouble?"

"I found this next to Chase's pack." Richard held the small dagger out to Kahlan. "I remember seeing this same design at Calabra. All of Nass' weapons had this marking on it."

"Oh, no," Kahlan whispered as Richard began to pack up his things. She began to pack up her things as well. "I'm coming with you."

Richard immediately whipped his head around to her. "No," he said forcefully. "You're not."

"Yes, I am," she retorted. "You're not going alone."

"It's too dangerous. Let me handle this myself."

"That's not how it works. We do things together. I care about Chase too. I'm going with you to find him." Her voice was strong but caring. He knew she wouldn't back down.

Richard shook his head. "You're stubborn, you know that?"

"No one has had the guts to tell me that before," she laughed. "I guess that's why I love you." Richard leaned down and kissed her. "And I know I'm stubborn. It seems like part of you is rubbing off on me." Richard's lips turned up and his eyebrows rose.

"Richard!" Kahlan scolded knowing exactly where his mind drifted. "Never mind that. Let's get Zedd. We need to come up with a plan."

**************************************

Richard knelt to the ground, pointing his finger into the dirt to emphasize his plan as he spoke. "I'll go ahead and track their movements. I'll follow them back to their camp. I'll work my way in, kill Nass, and get Chase out."

Zedd shook his head. "Richard, we need to think this through. There's no way that plan will work. Nass will have D'Haran soldiers all around him."

"I have to help Chase."

"You won't be any help to him if you're dead," Zedd shot back quickly. "We have to be smart about this." Zedd paused, thinking his plan over carefully. "I'll go ahead and pose as a wizard wishing to join up with Rahl's cause. Rahl is always looking for wizards to do his bidding. Nass will no doubt keep me around the camp. Once they're all asleep, I'll cast a spell on them. You two can slip in undetected. We can confess Nass and get Chase out." Zedd looked to Richard. "Make sure you keep your distance following me. There's no sense in us all getting captured." Richard nodded.

"What if Nass recognizes you as the great Zeddicus Zul Zorander?" Kahlan asked. "They have been looking for you for a while. It would be foolish to just walk into their camp and hand you over to them."

Zedd pursed his lips slightly. "Then I will have to do something about that." He ran his hand over his hair, turning it to a dark brown color as he dragged it down. After his hair was completely changed, he ran his hand over his chin. As he moved his hand downward, a long brown beard grew with it. Richard's eyes went wide. He had been in the Midlands for a while now, but he still wasn't completely used to being around magic.

Zedd nodded in contentment at his work. "That'll do. Let's get going."

**************************************

Richard and Kahlan followed Zedd's tracks for hours. They were both exhausted, but they had to keep moving. Kahlan's feet hurt, but she pushed the pain aside. After the sixth hour, Richard and Kahlan could see Zedd in the path ahead, waiting for them. Kahlan ran ahead.

"What happened? Did you lose the tracks?" she asked the wizard.

"No," he answered. "Look."

Zedd pointed in the distance at a large building. There was an old steel gate in front of it with roughly ten D'Haran soldiers standing guard.

"Nass is in there," Zedd told them. "Our plan won't work. They would never let me in there. They'd kill me before I get within fifty yards." He looked to Richard. "I'm sorry. Chase is on his own."

"No!" Richard shouted. "There must be some way. I'm not just leaving him."

"There's no way we'd be able to infiltrate the building. The only people that would be allowed in are D'Haran soldiers and Mord'Sith."

Kahlan grabbed Zedd's arm. "Zedd, I have an idea." Zedd urged her to continue. "If you could transform me into a Mord'Sith, I could go in and get Chase out."

"That's too dangerous," Zedd answered quickly. "We'll have to think of another way."

"No, Zedd. This is the only way. I've been around enough Mord'Sith to know how they act. I'll be able to sell it," she tried to convince him.

"What is a Mord'Sith?" Richard asked. Zedd and Kahlan both looked at him.

"No one you'd ever want to meet, my boy," Zedd answered. "They are used by Rahl to break down men. They do the most horrible things to people to get them to swear allegiance to Rahl."

Richard felt the hair on his arms stand up. He shivered at the thought of the kind of things that might be done.

Kahlan took a deep breath. "Zedd, I'm ready." Kahlan walked over to Zedd and stood before him nervously.

With a wave of Zedd's hand and a small mumble of words under his breath, Kahlan's clothes turned into a tight form fitting leather suit. The suit was a deep red color with large buckles and a small rod sitting in a holster at her side. Richard felt strange at seeing Kahlan in something other than her white confessor dress or her green woods outfit. He felt especially strange at the sight of her wearing such a tight and formfitting outfit. His stomach dropped. He wasn't sure if it was butterflies or fear.

Kahlan ran a hand through her long brown hair. "Are you a hairstylist too, Zedd?" she asked with an uncomfortable smile. With another wave of his hand, Kahlan's hair swept up into a single long braid that went down the length of her back. "Thanks."

"Good luck, child," Zedd told her. "Just get in and get out as quickly as you can. The goal is to get Chase, not to bother with Nass." Kahlan nodded her head.

"I'll be back by nightfall," she told him before turning and heading toward the building. The sound of her name made her spin around.

"Kahlan, be careful," Richard told her. Kahlan smiled at him and continued toward the building.

Once she got close to the building, she could hear the guards announce her presence. When she was almost upon them, the main guard merely bowed and opened the door for her. _That was easier than I thought that would be_, she thought. _Now for the hard part_.

Kahlan walked through the halls with a strong attitude. Each soldier that she passed bowed to her with fear in their eyes. When she came to a door with two guards standing post outside of it, she knew. "I wish to speak to General Nass," she told them in a commanding voice.

They opened the door for her without speaking a word. She walked through the door. Her heart was beating out of her chest. There were five guards dispersed throughout the room. Nass was sitting at a desk eating. The sight of him made Kahlan sick to her stomach. All of the horrific stories she had heard about this man. She thought briefly about confessing him, but decided that the guards in the room would probably kill her before she could. She would have to wait for another day. Without looking up from his plate, he spoke to her. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Mistress?"

"I've been sent to take a prisoner you recently captured." She worked hard to keep an icy demeanor. It was expected from a Mord'Sith.

"Oh really? Sent by whom?" he tossed back nastily.

"By Rahl himself," she told him. "He has requested that I train him." Kahlan swallowed. "And I do suggest that you watch your tone with me, General Nass. I am not in the mood to take such disrespect."

Nass looked up from his plate with a scowl. He looked into Kahlan's eyes and he smiled an evil smile. "I do apologize. I meant no disrespect, Mistress." His eyes went down her form and he licked his lips. "You merely caught me off guard. I did not realize that a Mord'Sith would be arriving here today."

Kahlan swallowed down the sickening feeling rising up her throat. "Apology accepted. Now, where is that prisoner?"

"All business, are we?" Nass countered. "Sure you don't want to stay for some pleasure?"

"The only pleasure I want right now, General, has to do with the training of that prisoner."

Nass' smile fell. "Very well." Nass took another bite of his food. He gestured to one of the soldiers in the room. "Bring her to the prisoner."

The guard led Kahlan down a set of winding stairs. When they got to the bottom, she noticed a long row of cells. Each cell was filled with about ten people. They walked down the corridor. The men heckled her as she walked past. Some of the men spit on her. Kahlan kept her gaze forward. The guard stopped at the last cell. Kahlan looked in and saw Chase. His lip and forehead were split and he had a large bruise on the side of his face.

"Is this the prisoner, Mistress?" the guard asked shakily. He was clearly scared of her.

"Yes, it is." Chase lifted his head to look at her, obviously recognizing her voice. She shook her head slightly as to tell him to play along. "Please be hasty. There is much work to be done and a very short amount of time to do it. Rahl is not known for his patience." She laced her words with agitation.

"Of course," the man said as he struggled to use his shaking hands to undo Chase's locks. Once Chase was free, Kahlan handed the guard a collar and chain. He put the collar around Chase's neck and handed Kahlan the chain.

"Come on then, pet," she told Chase. "Thank you for your help. I will tell Rahl of your good work," Kahlan told the guard.

"Thank you, Mistress." The guard tilted his head down.

With that, Kahlan pulled harshly on the chain to sell the act, pulling Chase toward her. They walked effortlessly through the building and back outside. None of the guards dared to question her actions.

Once they got out of sight, Kahlan turned around and looked at Chase, her concern showing in her eyes. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine," he told her. "Thank you for coming for me."

"Of course." She took off his collar and smiled at him. "Zedd and Richard should be around here somewhere."

"Chase!" Richard's voice startled them. He came up and hugged Chase. "Thank the spirits you're alright."

"If it weren't for Kahlan, I probably wouldn't be." Chase gave Kahlan a smile.

"Zedd, can you change these clothes? I can barely breathe," Kahlan groaned in discomfort.

"Uh- Are you sure that we shouldn't leave it? What if something like this happens again?" Richard asked with one eyebrow raised. His gaze drifted down Kahlan's body. Kahlan walked up and smacked the back of his head. "Right. That's what I was thinking too. Just checking."

They all chuckled as Zedd transformed Kahlan back to normal. Richard wrapped an arm around her waist. "I like you better this way," he told her.

"Good." She pressed her lips to the side of his face and then looked to Chase. "I have something for those cuts. I'll get my pack."


End file.
